Once Upon a Time
by Herochick007
Summary: King James and Queen Lily were killed by Lord Voldemort. Hermione is a princess who finds a journal belonging to one Sir Severus, the man everyone believed betrayed the throne. Can one fall in love with a book? Will Prince Harry save the kingdom?
1. Once Upon a Time

"Once upon a time, there lived a handsome prince. He lived in a large castle, but he was very lonely. Do you know the prince's name, Hermione?"

"James!" the five year old squealed.

"Very good. Prince James fell in love with a common girl named Lily, but Lily had been promised to another."

"Sir Sev'rus!"

"Yes, Sir Severus. Lily ran away and married Prince James. He later became king. The pair had a son, Prince Harry."

"And the didn't live 'appily ever af'er cause Lord Voldemort came!"

"Yes, Lord Voldemort murdered our king and queen and stole their infant son. This is why we hide, Hermione. This is why we pretend to be people we're not. Do you understand?"

"We are commoners, we farm the land. King William and Princess are no more," Hermione recited. Her mother nodded.

"Good girl."

"Mama? What happened to Sir Sev'rus?"

"He betrayed the crown, was banished from the kingdom and hasn't been seen since." The little five year old frowned. Even at her young age something didn't make sense, but she couldn't figure out what exactly.

Sixteen year old Hermione pulled another potato from the soil. Her hands were dirty and her hair was sticking in every direction.

"Found another one," she called tossing it in the basket.

"Good girl. We almost have enough to sell." Hermione nodded. She saw something move at the edge of the field.

"Something's over there, I'm going to see what it is," she announced grabbing her small knife. She hoped it would be a rabbit. Meat would make a good dinner. She crept, her feet making almost no sound. She reached the edge of the field and froze.

"Mama! It's a boy! He's hurt," she screamed rushing to the body laying on the ground. Her mother covered the distance between them.

"Is he alive?" Hermione asked as her mother leaned over the boy.

"Yes, barely. Here, hold this," her mother handed her the potato basket. She picked up the boy carrying him back towards their small cottage. Hermione hurried to keep up. Her mother laid the boy on the floor by the hearth. Hermione watched as the boy opened his eyes, deep green eyes.

"Don't move," mother ordered the boy. Hermione brought her a damp rag and watched as her mother cleaned the dirt from the boy's face, revealing a small scar across his forehead.

"Hermione, bring me the blue bottle from next to the bathing tub." Hermione grabbed it handing it to her mother.

"Is he going to be alright?"

"I don't know." Carefully the boy was stripped to his underwear. "He has some minor cuts, but nothing too bad. Here, take the liquid from the bottle and pour it over any cuts. It will help prevent infection." Hermione nodded obeying her mother. The boy groaned slightly.

"It'll be alright," Hermione whispered touching his dark hair.

"I'm Hermione. What's your name?"

"H..Har...Harry." Hermione heard her mother drop the bottle. It thankfully didn't break.

"Did you say your name is Harry?"

"Yes, ma'am." Hermione looked at her mother's pale face.

"It can't be," she whispered staring at the boy. "Hermione, can you bring Harry one of your father's old tunics? It'll be a bit big, but he'll be warm." Hermione nodded darting off.

"Harry, my name is Minerva. That young girl is my daughter, Hermione. Do you know where you are?"

"I...No ma'am. I was running for a long time. I fell."

"Do you know your father's name?"

"My father's name is James," Harry answered as Hermione reentered the room handing Harry the tunic. Minerva helped him dress.

"He's exhaused Hermione, can you prepare him a bed, there should be some extra straw in the stable. Harry's going to be staying with us for the unforeseeable future. He is an orphan."


	2. Who is Harry?

**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter**

Hermione had just entered the barn when a flash of red caught her attention.

"Come out now, Ron. I've got something to tell you," she called as a boy climbed down from the rafters.

"What now, find something silver whilst digging potatoes?"

"No, this is more interesting. I found a boy, I thought he was dead, but he's not an now he's staying with us," Hermione answered. "Mama seems to think he's an orphan. He's about our age, I think. Kinda small though."

"Weird, think she's right?" Hermione shrugged.

"I dunno, there's a lot of orphans what with Lord Voldemort ruling," she commented grabbing a bundle of straw. "Come around tomorrow and you'll get to meet him, maybe."

"I can't, mum's making me stay home an learn to read. Only nobles read."

"Your family used to be noble, you dolt."

"So, doesn't mean I wanna read." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I can read," she stated.

"But you're a girl. Girls can't read."

"Mama taught me, said I should know."

"You're stupid," Ron commented sticking his tongue out.

"But I can read," she taunted him back.

"Hermione! Have you got the straw yet?"

"Coming Mama." Ron glared at her one last time before running back to his home, the Burrow.

The next day, Harry was more alert.

"Where do you live?" Hermione asked their guest at breakfast.

"I lived with my aunt and uncle, they didn't like much. Uncle gave me the whip for every little thing. I hate them so I ran away."

"Your aunt and uncle?"

"Yes, ma'am. My mother's blood. Not that it means anything. They hate her too, she left the family to marry above her station apparently. She and my father were murdered by a drunk."

"A drunk? Harry, do you have any idea who you are?"

"A nothing, a waste of space, a burden on my family." Hermione felt her anger flare. How dare anyone say those things about anybody, especially a child like herself.

"Harry, you are the missing prince." The statement hung in the air, Hermione in shock just as much as Harry.

"Mama, how could he be? The prince was kidnapped by Lord Voldemort, not given to horrid relatives."

"No one actually knows for certain what happened to the prince, Hermione. Everyone just assumed..."

"How do you know this?" Harry asked.

"Because, I was there." Hermione blinked.


	3. The Find that Changed Everything

"Hermione, I haven't been entirely truthful all of these years. We are nobility, of the house of lions, same as Ron and his family. However, when Lord Voldemort seized control of the kingdom, we went into hiding. Do you remember the stories I used to tell you as a child?"

"Yes, I remember, King James married a commoner named Lily. She was promised to another but left him."

"Part of that is true, what I didn't tell you was I knew King James and Queen Lily. Do you remember the line I made you repeat?"

"King William and Princess are no more... Who was King William?"

"He was your father, dear. And you were Princess Hermione. I kept your name when I rescued you from the palace."

"Rescued me...you're not my mother?"

"I'm sorry, dear, but no, your mother and father died when Lord Voldemort seized power, same as Harry's. I was the royal tutor."

"You knew my parents?" Harry asked.

"Yes I did."

"What were they like?"

"They were wonderful people, Harry. They didn't deserve what happened."

"Why did he do it?"

"Lord Voldemort? He wanted control of the kingdom, they stood in the way. Your father was a brave man. Your mother was very intelligent, she made plans for what would happen if they were murdered. These plans extended to Princess Hermione also. You two were to be betrothed." Hermione wrinkled her nose.

"The contract was never formally made, dear. You do not have to marry anyone."

"Good, because I want to do something amazing first, and save the kingdom!"

"Could we save the kingdom? I am the rightful heir correct?" Harry asked.

"You are the rightful heir, yes, did your aunt and uncle not tell you?"

"No, because there was no gold in it most likely. Uncle liked gold. Of course, they might not have known? They only told me I was dropped on their doorstep to be raised by them."

"You're here now. You can stay as long as you like. Can you read?"

"No. Uncle said it was a waste. He can't read either."

"I'll teach you. I've been teaching Hermione since she was a baby." Hermione nodded.

Reading lessons started immediately. While Harry learned the alphabet, Hermione practiced on harder books. She'd just finished the one she'd been reading and decided to find something else to do.

"I'm going out to gather wood," she called.

"Don't go too far, Hermione. People might be looking for Harry."

"If I see anyone, I'll come home immediately, I promise." Hermione slipped out of the house, and stepped into the forest. Normally she didn't go very far, but today she wanted to explore. Something was calling her here. The forest separated the small village she lived in from the palace.

"I should be living there," she whispered. "Stupid Lord Voldemort," she muttered kicking a tree root. Until today, she'd never cared about royalty, but now that she knew the truth, she wondered about the life she should have had. A sharp trill filled the air. She looked up seeing a flash of red through the trees.

"A phoenix," she whispered following the bird. She tripped over something and lost sight of the red feathers. Frowning she climbed back to her feet.

"What in the name of Merlin," she whispered looking down. Sitting on the ground was a book, bound in black leather. She picked it up and her eyes widened.

"The Journal of Sir Severus Snape" was imprinted across the front in gold.


	4. Sir Severus

"Sir Severus, who betrayed the King," she whispered. A chill ran down her spine as she opened the book.

_ Lily hast married the cur James. She was mine and chose him over me. 'Tis of my own fault for insulting her parentage. I do not blame her, but beg her forgiveness for my loose tongue. There is unrest in some of the smaller kingdoms to the West. Lily will be safe married to King James, for he shall be king soon enough. Her beauty will inspire many bards to write odes in her name. She shall be a fair ruler. As much as I speak ill of King James, he shall also do what is best for our kingdom._

Hermione squinted to read the tight scribbles.

_Lily has seen in it her gracious heart to forgive me. She knows I spoke in anger. James is now officially king as a pox upon our kingdom has taken his father and mother. I am glad I was spared this death. I am fighting to reconcile my place in the court. My mother was of the court and was cast out for marrying my drunkard of a father. _

_ Queen Lily is with child. I have been made a member of the court. I have no real position yet, but am acting as apothecary to the court. My ability to brew the needed tonics and potions is highly sought after. I am happy with this position. _

Hermione shoved the book under the top of her tunic. She'd found it and therefore it was now hers. She couldn't believe her luck on finding it. How had it been in the forest all this time, wouldn't the rain have destroyed it. Her only thought was the phoenix was somehow involved.

"Did you find enough wood?"

"Yes, Mama," Hermione couldn't bring herself to call Minerva anything else, she was the only mother she'd ever known.

"Good, you did put it away?"

"Yes." Hermione answered wanting to dart to her room and keep reading the journal. How could Sir Severus come to betray them? He seemed happy.

While Harry helped Minerva make lunch, Hermione slipped to her room.

_ Prince Harry was born tonight. There are whispers of a great evil looming. War is in the air, I can feel it. On King James advice, I have gone to seek answers from the seers to see if there is an answer to this looming threat. _

_Things are bleak. There is a dark prophecy speaking of our Prince. He will be our savior over this evil, but neither shall die while the other lives. It is confusing and convoluted as are most prophecies. King James is worried about the danger facing his son. I have agreed to a role which I will not relish. I am to find Lord Voldemort and join his follows in hopes of gleaming information to save our kingdom._


	5. A Spy in the Court

Hermione gasped. Sir Severus had been a spy? Had her mother not known? She walked into the kitchen. Harry was chopping carrots.

"Mama, I have a question."

"Yes, Hermione?"

"It's about the stories you told me as child. About Sir Severus?"

"What of him?"

"You said he betrayed King James." Harry had scooted closer to listen.

"Yes, he was there the night they were murdered, him and the phoenix he'd been tasked with raising."

"A phoenix?"

"Yes, it was common during the time for each knight to have a bird to carry messages. Sir Severus had a phoenix. The bird chose him of course." Hermione nodded taking in this new information. "He was a young knight, knighted at twenty. Why do you ask?" Hermione thought for a moment not wanting to give up the journal.

"I was just curious, since Harry's still alive."

"It is odd, no one really knows what happened that night, Hermione. We received word King James and Queen Lily were dead and Harry was gone. Your father gave you to me and told me to flee, he would attempt to hold off Lord Voldemort's army. He perished along with your mother. The palace nearly burned to the ground."

"And Sir Severus?"

"No one knows. He disappeared that night." Hermione blinked her eyes.

"Could he have been a spy?" she asked hoping her mother wouldn't start asking questions.

"For whom?"

"Queen Lily. You said she was an intelligent woman. Would it not make sense to try and discover what your enemy was planning?"

"It is possible, Hermione. There is so much we didn't know about that night, and some things we assumed, appear to have been false," she added looking at Harry who had given up pretending he wasn't paying attention.

"Anyone home?" Hermione rolled her eyes. Of course Ron would pick the worst time to randomly show up.

"Come on in Ron," Minerva called. Ron tumbled through the front door, his younger sister following him.

"Harry, this is Ron, he lives next door, and his sister Ginny," Hermione introduced. Harry looked at Ron and then at Ginny. His eyes widened for a second.

"So, I just spent all morning learning to read, do you like reading?"

"Not really, I like climbing trees, there's a really cool one by the pond." Harry smiled.

"Minerva, could I go the pond with Ron?" She frowned.

"Just be careful. While no one knows you're here, I want to keep it that way."

"Alright." The boys headed towards the pond with Ginny trailing them. Hermione slipped out and settled on a large tree branch pulling out the journal again.


	6. Brave

_I have joined the ranks of Lord Voldemort, as one of his Death Eaters. I do not know why they are called this, but it does not matter. Lord Voldemort is more twisted than anyone ever dared suspect, but he is not the one in charge. He is merely a second in command to a man named Dumbledore. I have yet to meet Dumbledore as I am a low ranking member. I hope Lily will be able to use the information I am providing to save the kingdom_.

Hermione felt a slight twinge in her chest. Sir Severus had cared so much about the kingdom he'd done something so horrid as joined Lord Voldemort.

"He's so brave," she sighed. She'd never met an knight before, but always dreamed that someday she'd meet someone special. In her dreams, he was always a brave, kind man who valued her love for knowledge. "I wonder if he was handsome," she mused trying to not laugh at herself. She was letting her imagination run wild.

_ I have succeeded in rising in the ranks, granted it took me longer than I would have preferred but I shall not complain. Dumbledore is an old mad man. There, I have written the words that haunt my every thought. Merlin, I am in over my head. Dumbledore wants control of not this kingdom, but all kingdoms. He desires to rule the known world and to eradicate anyone who stands in his way. Young Prince Harry is his target, he has the power to defeat him, a power Dumbledore supposedly does not. I do not know what power the prophecy speaks of, Prince Harry is but an infant. _

_I wonder if the power does not lie in the child himself, but in his blood line. King James is from a powerful line, and is one of the rumored bloodlines to have ever held the legendary sword of Gryffindor. The sword might be the key. I shall find it, post haste._

Hermione blinked. Sword of Gryffindor? She'd heard those words before.

"Hermione, are you out here, of course you are. Dear, put the book down and come to dinner." Sighing, Hermione tucked the book back into its hiding place in her tunic. She didn't dare leave it setting just anywhere. She didn't want anyone else to read Sir Severus' words, it was like he was speaking just to her.

"Hermione!"

"Coming, Mama," she called back. She quickly slid into her seat at the table. Harry was already seated and eating. Ron and Ginny had thankfully gone home.


	7. The Sword is Discussed

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter or any related characters.**

Hermione couldn't stop thinking about the Sword of Gryffindor and what it could mean to the kingdom She wondered if Sir Severus had found it. He obviously hadn't been able to use it against Dumbledore, otherwise the kingdom wouldn't be in this darkness.

Harry watched Hermione. He could tell she was keeping something. Under the guise of helping her bring in the firewood, he cornered her outside.

"Hermione. You know something." He let the statement hang in the air. Hermione paused thinking. If Sir Severus was right, Harry might be able to wield the sword.

"Yes, I do, but you have to promise you won't tell a soul."

"I promise."

"Have you ever heard of the Sword of Gryffindor?"

"No? Should I have?"

"It's a legend, sort of. There's been some proof of its existence. I read somewhere that the sword might be able to defeat Lord Voldemort." She wasn't ready to explain to Harry who the real villain was.

"Then we need to find it!"

"Yes, but how do we find a sword that's almost more legend than fact?" she asked. She wondered if Sir Severus had had any ideas as to the sword's location.

"We could ask your mother."

"And she would ask how we know about it, and if she suspects we're going to after it..."

"Good point, hmm, do you think the village blacksmith might know?" Hermione wrinkled her nose.

"I don't know, but I guess it couldn't hurt to ask. We're going to village tomorrow to shop, we can ask then."

"Good. The sooner we avenge the deaths of my parents, the sooner I can take my rightful place."

"And mine," Hermione whispered. "I am a princess after all. I wonder how one walks in those dresses," she added with a laugh. Harry shook his head, leave it to a girl to worry about clothing. His mind wondered how Ginny might look in a dress like those the ladies of the court wore.

Neither of the two slept much that night. Harry because he was thinking about the Sword and Ginny. Hermione because she kept wanting to read the journal. It was too dark and she knew better than to light a candle to stay up late reading. She'd gotten in trouble for doing that more than once.

"Hermione, Harry, time to get up," Minerva called. Hermione blinked her eyes open sighing. She'd finally managed to fall asleep and had been having the most maddening dream. She'd been dancing with someone, she couldn't see his face, but he'd had long black hair and was wearing a deep green robe.

"Help me carry these baskets," she ordered handing Hermione a small basket and Harry a slightly larger one. She looked around and shoved a basket in the hands of Ron who was standing in the kitchen.

"I'm not one of yours," he muttered.

"You're here, you're helping, and you might as well be seeing as you're here more than you're at your own home." Ron grumbled something but carried the basket to the small cart. As Hermione placed her basket in the cart she felt a chill down her spine. Something was coming, she could feel it. She touched the book to make sure she had it with her.


	8. In Which the Plot moves

A/N: I don't own Harry Potter.

I hope you're all enjoying this AU!

Harry looked over at Hermione, she looked concerned, scared for a brief second. He knew things were about to start happening, or at least he knew she knew. They climbed onto the cart to help hold the baskets of potatoes. Minerva rode up front controlling the black horses. The sky had started to darken as they rode.

"How far is the village?" Harry asked Hermione.

"Not far," she replied. "Although I'm not sure anyone will even be there with the sky like this." Harry nodded in agreement. He wished they could just go back to the cottage. Hermione heard the thunder before everything changed. The horses reared up, nearly screaming. Minerva was thrown from her seat. Hermione and Harry slid out running to her.

"I'm alright," she stated. "Where'd the cart go?" Hermione looked around but didn't see it or the horses. Harry helped Minerva to her feet.

"Hermione, Harry."

"We're alright, Mama. We jumped out before the horses took off." Minerva nodded looking at her two wards. Hermione, the smart princess. Harry, the prince who was supposed to do amazing things. Both looked shaken up, a mite bit scared, but fire burned in both their eyes.

"It's not just a storm is it?" Harry asked looking at the sky. He could feel the air growing cold around.

"No, I'm afraid not. He's coming. Harry, take Hermione and run. Go as far from here as you can." Harry blinked but grabbed Hermione's hand pulling her along with him.

The pair slid down the embankment, Hermione's long hair flying behind her. She stumbled, but Harry pulled her to her feet. Fear overrode any exhaustion the pair felt. Fear overrode the caution with which Hermione usually approached things. Finally fear wore off and the pair found themselves standing near a cliff face.

"There might be caves," Hermione said panting. Her legs ached but she refused to sit. Harry nodded tracing his way along with rocks. He felt something shift under his fingers.

"I think I found something, Hermione." She walked over to him, watching all around them.

"It looks like something's been carved here," she whispered. "Is it a bird?" she asked.

"It looks like a phoenix."

"Sir Severus' messenger was a phoenix," Hermione whispered blinking her eyes in disbelief. Could this really be related to their mission.

"Sir Severus? The man who betrayed my parents?"

"He was a spy, Harry. I found out more about him, more than anything Mama could have known. I found something that belonged to him, I...don't want to tell you more than that, but I need you to trust me." Harry nodded slowly.

"I will, for now, Hermione. So, this phoenix, what does it mean?"

"I'm not sure, I know Sir Severus was looking for the Sword of Gryffindor."

"He was?" Hermione nodded tracing the image of a phoenix against the hard stone. She gently pushed against it and suddenly a large rock moved to reveal a cave.

"Ladies, first," Harry said stepping back to allow Hermione to enter. She bit her lip and slowly put one foot into the dark cave.

"You coming?" she asked Harry. He was behind her in a few seconds. The pair looked around the darkness. Hermione laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"I've a candle in my bag," she answered pulling it out. "Now, where is...ahh, here it is," she lit the candle and held it up. The cave was empty.

"So, I'm going to guess the sword isn't here?" Harry asked as they started exploring.

"Maybe not, but it's still something. I think it's actually a tunnel," she said. "Here, hold the light for a second." Harry took it and Hermione pulled the journal from her tunic.

"Let's see if there's anything about this tunnel in here."

_The last known location of the Sword of Gryffindor is a country far from here. I have sent word asking for information. I hope to hear back soon. In the meanwhile, I have cemented my place in Dumbledore's inner circle. While I am here, King James and his family lives. Dumbledore has no idea I am a spy. King James' army has been only a few steps ahead. Too much ahead and my position shalt be compromised. I have created several tunnels through the Hogwarts Mountains. I have also built a secret laboratory to brew my potions._

Hermione read this entry out loud, sad that it lost some of its intimacy that way. Harry had sat down next to Hermione.

"That book, it belonged to Sir Severus?"

"Yes. I found it in the forest, after seeing a phoenix."

"You don't think...?"

"I don't know what to think Harry. First I find you in our garden, the lost prince, and then I find this journal. I think there are larger forces at play than we realize," she admitted.


	9. The Secret Lab

The pair sat in silence for a few minutes thinking. Hermione about Sir Severus and where they might find the sword. Harry about finding the sword and Ginny. He couldn't get her out of his mind.

"We probably should keep moving, see where this cave leads, if anywhere," Hermione suggested. Harry nodded following her. The cave widened and soon Hermione no longer needed the candle to see. The walls were covered with glowing green algae.

"Wow," they both whispered. There was a large slab of rock against one wall. Hermione walked over to investigate.

"Harry, I think this might have been Sir Severus' lab. Look at these vials, it's his handwriting." She held one up. Inside a deep emerald liquid sploshed sluggishly.

"Any idea what it is?" Harry asked.

"No, it's written in language I don't know," she replied replacing the vial. She continued to look at the table while Harry looked around the rest of the chamber.

"Hermione, look at this!" She darted over.

"What is it?"

"Watch!" Harry exclaimed disappearing for a minute. "It's an invisibility cloak, I remember hearing about one once. Think it'll help?"

"Yes! I'm sure it will. I wonder why Sir Severus left it down here?"

"Maybe he didn't think he'd need it? What happened to him anyway?"

"No one knows for sure. Some people think he fled after his betrayal of your parents, but now that doesn't make much sense."

"No, it doesn't. Why would he flee if he was a spy and truly on King James' side?"

"Maybe no one knew the truth?" Hermione suggested, her fingertips brushing against the leather cover of the journal.

"Do you think Minerva is alright?"

"Mama? Sure she is, she's tough and besides, she escaped Lord Voldemort once. We can't go back there though, he might be watching, waiting." Hermione blinked back a few tears realizing she couldn't go back to the only home she'd known.

"Hey, why don't you read some more? It'll take your mind off things?" She nodded pulling the book back out.

_ My loyalties have come in question on both sides. King James worries I am giving too much into the darkness that is Dumbledore's greater plan. Dumbledore worries I am too soft to continue on his mission. I feel as though my mind is being torn asunder trying to be two people, trying to keep so many secrets. I still swear loyalty to King James, nothing shall sway me from his side. The darkness, it does hold such power, but I am not one for power. I am not one to give up everything I love for such power. No, wielding that kind of power only corrupts._ _ I must continue my search for the Sword of Gryffindor, only by finding it will I be free of this duality. _

Hermione blinked as she finished reading the passage. Sir Severus had been fighting so hard to keep on the side of light. She glanced over at Harry.

"He's kind of boring, don'tcha think, Hermione? Talking about power and not wanting it. I think I'd want power, if it was offered."

"But at what price, Harry? If Sir Severus gave in, he'd lose everything he loved, he'd lose his friends, his kingdom, perhaps even his knighthood."

"Love is overrated," Harry muttered causing Hermione to frown deeply. She knew Harry'd been raised by relations who didn't want him, but to not believe in love...She vowed to keep a closer eye on him.


	10. Exploring the Cave

**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter or anything you recognize. **

The pair slept fitfully that night in the cave. Hermione's thoughts full of what she'd read, thoughts of Harry's comments about power. She woke drenched in sweat. Harry was still sleeping, muttering in his sleep. Hermione paused listening, but couldn't understand anything he said. She rose and walked around stretching her legs.

They'd stopped exploring the cave at the lab, but it stretched back further into a series of winding passages. Hermione didn't go too far from Harry, but started exploring a little more. Further down, she found a small hole in the wall, almost like a window. It was too small for a person to fit through, but it let in a steady stream of light telling her it was morning.

"What'd you find? The sword?" Harry asked. Hermione shook her head.

"No, just a window. Do you really think the sword is down here?" she asked.

"I hope so, then we can get this over with. I have no idea even how to sword fight, Hermione. My aunt and uncle...I don't think they realized I was a prince, if so...why didn't they turn me over to Lord Voldemort?" he asked. They had a feeling outside of these walls, very few people knew about Dumbledore, that he was the real power behind the throne.

"I don't know, Harry. They knew who your mother had married though, did they believe you were a bastard or something?"

"Maybe, they hated me. Be nice to show them just how much they underestimated me," he stated leaning against one of the walls. Hermione nodded slightly. This was their savior? The prince would save the kingdom? She shuddered. There was something dark about him, something she couldn't quite understand. What kind of ruler would he be once he took back the throne?

"We should find something to eat," she said changing the subject.

"Did you happen to pack any food?" he asked looking at her bag.

"I have a loaf of bread, that's it. I was planning to buy lunch at the market. I should have been more prepared."

"It's alright, we can split the bread, I figure we should see where some of the tunnels go, did Sir Severus happen to have drawn a map in his journal?" Hermione opened the book and flipped through the pages.

"Unfortunately no, he didn't. I wonder why though, if he created these tunnels, why would he not want a map?" She handed him half of the bread before taking the other half for herself.

"Maybe because then no one would know where they led? He seems the type to keep secrets." Hermione nodded slowly. What if the tunnels led straight to Dumbledore, what if they led to something worse?

They finished eating. Hermione started to pull another candle from her bag but paused. Carefully she removed some of glowing moss from the walls and held it in her hand. It created enough light for them to see if they needed it.

"You're kind of smart, aren't you?"

"I guess so, I've never really had anyone to compare myself to, I mean the only other kids my age are Ron and Ginny."

"Is that a light up ahead?" Hermione paused and squinted.

"I think so, but it doesn't look like sunlight, more glowing moss?"

"It seems brighter." The pair continued walking until they reached another large chamber, this one had a lake in the middle.

"Wow, think it's safe to drink?"

"Who would poison a lake in the middle of a moutain...better question, why is there a lake in the middle of a mountain..." Hermione walked over to the water slowly. It wasn't still, it churned and splashed. She backed away quickly.

"Is this mentioned in the journal, or are we going the wrong way?"

"I'm not even sure there's a right way," Hermione muttered pulling the book out and opening it.

_By a stroke of incredible luck I have acquired the sword. Alas it had not revealed its magic to me, I am not of the blood line and much doubt I will be able to use the sword for anything other than normal tasks. I am searching for a safe place to hide it, but nothing comes to mind. If either side realize I have the sword, Dumbledore will have me murdered. King James will try to vanquish the darkness himself, I fear he will not succeed, the prophesy only mentions the boy. The sword will have to remain hidden until he is of age and can properly wield it. There is a lake not far from my lab, it boils and bubbles for reasons I do not know. If I threw the sword in there...what would become of it, and would it be retrievable...I do not risk such a valuable artifact until I can learn more._

Hermione stopped reading and looked at Harry.

"He didn't seem to think this lake was safe either, let's keep going. I don't think the sword is down there, and if, for some reason it turns out it is, we can come back. It'll be safe there." Harry nodded acting like he agreed with her, but he couldn't quite take his eyes off the lake.


	11. In Which They Learn Some Information

**A/N: I still do not own Harry Potter.**

The tunnel narrowed slightly and Hermione and Harry had to walk single file for a few feet before it widened into another chamber. This one was also covered in glowing moss.

"Does this actually lead anywhere, Hermione or are we just randomly exploring a stupid cave?" Harry finally asked. Hermione blinked a few times. She'd thought exploring these tunnels would lead to something, maybe she just had more patience than Harry.

"Read some more of the book, does it say where he hid the sword?" Hermione pulled out the journal opening it slowly. She was starting to dislike reading it in front of Harry.

_King James and Lily are dead. Lord Voldemort has taken the throne, but Dumbledore still remains the power behind the throne. My role as a spy is sealed in secrecy now, for King James and Lily were the only ones who know. The whole kingdom now believes I am in league with Lord Voldemort. I hate being forced into this role, but I will continue to try and destroy Dumbldore from the inside. The sword is safe, locked away by a blood spell. Only Prince Harry or one of his bloodline will be able to retrieve it. He will know the seal by the mark of King James. I pray he will save this kingdom and reveal my part in this coming war. _

Hermione stopped reading as Harry stared at her.

"What the hell is the mark of King James?" he asked.

"It's a stag. The mark of King James is a stag. It's part of the family crest," she explained. Harry nodded.

"Do you still think it's hidden somewhere in this cave?"

"I do, or just outside of it, I don't think Sir Severus would have ventured too far from safety with something that important. He obviously wanted to make sure it never fell into the wrong hands."

"Do you know what a blood spell is?" Harry asked after a moment. Hermione shook her head slowly.

"No, I only read the books Mama could find. She never brought anything about magic. I mean, I knew it existed, but never learned anything about it."

"Think it's as simple as it sounds, my blood will allow me to get the sword?"

"Hopefully," she whispered. She really hoped they found the sword soon and she could go back to her own life instead of this quest. She'd never been the adventuring sort, preferring to just read about them.

Harry started studying the walls of the cave as they walked, looking for the mark of King James. Hermione watched him for a bit but found her own thoughts wondering. She wondered what was in the vials in the lab they'd discovered. She wondered if Sir Severus had created this glowing moss or if it was a natural occurrence.

"Hermione, I think I see light ahead." She blinked pulling herself from her thoughts.

"I see it too, we should be careful, if it is the exit, who knows where it lets out, Sir Severus said these tunnels go through the mountain, what if this lets out near Dumbledore's base?" Harry nodded allowing Hermione to take the lead. The tunnel ended with a large crack in the cave wall. She poked her head out and saw a large meadow with a few boulders scattered across it. She could see smoke in the distance.

"It looks safe enough," she told Harry. He followed her blinking as he exited he cave and into the bright light.

"Wow, look Harry, this meadow is surrounded by cliffs on all sides." Harry nodded looking around. The meadow truly felt as though it was some secret place. He wondered if maybe the sword was here.


	12. Things Really Happen

**A/N: I still don't own Harry Potter.**

Hermione started walking around the meadow, noting the plants growing there. Harry seemed to care less about the plant life and more about the random boulders scattered around. He was studying each one, trying to see if any of them bore the mark of King James.

She watched as he slowly approached all the cliffs. She hoped they found the sword soon, she was starting to want to go home, she'd never thought she'd be going on an adventure.

"Hermione! Over here, I think I found something!" Harry called. Hermione walked over to where Harry was standing. There was something carved in the wall of the cliff.

"Is that a stag?" she asked rubbing some dirt off the rock. She had only managed to move a little, but she was pretty sure the image wasn't the one they were looking for. Her hand scraped against a sharp stone, cutting it. She accidentally smeared blood over the design. It started to glow slightly green in the sunlight.

"Not a stag," Harry stated as the pair started to back against the wall.

"No, no it's not," Hermione whispered as the cliff face separated revealing a large chamber. A loud hissing noise could be heard coming from within.

"We need to get out of here," Hermione stated as her and Harry continued backing away. Harry made an umph noise as he tripped over a rock and fell. Hermione reached down to grab his hand when the earth shook and something slithered from the newly opened chamber. A scream died in Hermione's throat as she beheld the beast in front of them. It was a snake, a giant snake.

"Don't look at it's eyes," Harry stated pulling Hermione down. "It's a basilisk!"

"How do you know that?"

"Dunno, but I do!" Harry yelled as Hermione covered her eyes and tried to run. She felt Harry grab her hand and pull her along.

"Hermione! Open your eyes and look, look at that tree! It's shaped like something, isn't it?" Hermione blinked a few times at the tree Harry was pointing to. He was right, the tree was in the shape of a stag. Someone had deliberately grown it. Harry shaded his eyes checking behind them. The basilisk was still there, but it had thankfully gotten distracted for a second by a large phoenix, who seemed determined to scratch its eyes out.

"A phoenix," Hermione whispered. Harry nodded as they reached the tree.

"Blood magic," he recited remembering what they had read. He carefully slid a sharp rock across his hand and pushed it against the tree leaving a bloody handprint. The tree glowed brightly and a small hole opened, just big enough for Harry to reach in and pull out the sword. The hilt was made of black leather and Harry smiled at it before pulling out the sword for them both to see. Hermione gasped at it. It was silver with a large ruby in the hilt. Harry swung it, feeling it in his hand. It was as though he'd always had it.

"The snake!" He spun, swung the sword perfectly and decapitated the basilisk. The phoenix let out a soft cry and flew above them disappearing into the sun. Hermione fell to her knees.

"That was..."

"Yes, wow, I killed a giant snake," he stated staring at the sword and the large body.

"Now what?"

"Now, we find this Dumbledore person and save my kingdom," Harry stated sliding the sword back into its hilt, which he attached to his belt.

"How about we rest first?" Hermione suggested leaning against the tree.

"Fine, we rest," he agreed sitting next to her.


	13. Hermione's Heart

**A/N: I still don't own Harry Potter. **

Harry fell asleep while Hermione stood guard. He'd set the sword on the ground between them. She wasn't sure she could do anything with it other than probably hurt herself, but she felt a little better knowing they had a weapon, just in case. She didn't think there was anything else dangerous in the meadow, but one never knew.

To pass the time, she pulled the journal out. She smiled as she opened to the next entry, seeing Sir Severus' handwriting sent a thrill though her. She wondered if she'd ever meet the man, or if he was even still alive?

_Now that the sword is secured and the meadow guarded by a monster of a creature, I am left to my own fate. As Dumbledore grows more powerful I still masquerade as his. I am unuse how long I can hold this charade, but thankfully I have managed to concoct an exit in case things turn to the worst. There is a potion I have learned of, a great and powerful potion full of magic. It will put the drinker in a deep sleep, so deep it mimics death. There is only on cure for the potion, I should go as far as to call it a poison, and that is true love's kiss. As there is no one who loves me, I will at least be safe until someone more clever than I finds an alternative._

Hermione blinked back the tears forming in her eyes. Poor Sir Severus! He had no one who loved him, and was so desperate as to concoct such a potion.

"I love you," she whispered to the journal. In the distance she heard the phoenix singing loudly. She wondered again if it could be the same one Sir Severus had owned, if so, what was its role in all of this?

"Find anything interesting in the book?" Harry asked rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Nothing that furthers our mission, no," she answered truthfully. Harry nodded.

"Do you still need to rest or are you ready to get going. We should cover some more ground before nightfall. Get closer to the palace. Do you know which way it is?" Hermione looked up at the sky, at the sun and pointed.

"That way. The sun is starting to set so the palace is that way," she answered. Harry nodded picking up his new sword and standing.

"Let's just hope there's someplace safe to camp between here and there," she muttered as he started walking that direction seeming to expect her to follow him. He was the one that was supposed to save her kingdom after all.


	14. Measure of a Man

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

**Warning: this chapter has mentions of torture**

Nightfall came sooner than either of them had anticipated. They scrambled to find shelter, finally settling for a small alcove in the cliff. Hermione had managed to collect a handful of sticks and started a small fire. She wished they could have found something to eat, but for now, at least they wouldn't be something else's dinner.

"I've been thinking, Hermione. How will know Dumbledore when we see him? Does your stupid Sir Severus give us a description?" Harry asked.

"He's not stupid, and he's not mine," Hermione argued. She still couldn't shake the uneasy feeling that something wasn't quite right. Her mind was still trying to piece things together; Harry suddenly appearing, her seeing the phoenix and finding the book, the fact there seemed to be a phoenix either following them or flying ahead of them. Could it really be the one that had belonged to Sir Severus?

Hermione tried to remember everything she knew about phoenixes. It wasn't much other than the tales the children often told. It was a red bird that burned and rose again from its ashes. They could live forever.

"Fine, does the book say what Dumbledore looks like? Or Lord Voldemort for that matter?"

"It does not," she answered. "I have a feeling we'll know Lord Voldemort when we see him, since he is the public face of the the traitor. He'll be on the throne, or close to it," she answered.

"Good, we find him, destroy him, and then avenge my parents and I will take the throne."

"What will you once you're king?' she asked, looking over at Harry. "I mean, you must have been getting some ideas since you found out?"

"I'm going to invite Ginny to the palace. Find the rest of Dumbledore's supporters, throw them in the dungeon. Do you think the palace has a dungeon?"

"I'm sure it does," Hermione agreed. So far, nothing Harry had suggested he would be a bad ruler.

"Good, one with spiders and rats to gnaw on their toes," Harry muttered. Hermione grimaced, but Harry couldn't see the face she made in the flickering light.

"Then what? I mean, people have been afraid for over a decade."

"Fear is a good motivator, Hermione. If you're afraid of the consequences, you'll think twice before crossing someone. Fear is power, Hermione."

Hermione shuddered, scooting a little closer to the cliff wall.

"Did I ever tell you what my uncle did?" Harry asked.

"No," she whispered.

"He made me sleep in a small shed, I couldn't even stand up. There were rats and spiders. I could feel them crawling on me. I woke up with bites up and down my arms. He didn't feed me, at least not the food his family ate. I was made to eat with the pigs. Oh, did I tell you they kept pigs?" Harry asked, his eyes nearly glowing the firelight. Hermione shivered.

"You had not mentioned that yet," she answered.

"There was one that was bigger and fatter than the others. His name was Dudley. He was the meanest of the pigs. If I came close to him, he'd charge me. Once he knocked me down, stamped on my arm. It never fully healed," Harry muttered.

"What happened to him? You said his name was Dudley."

"Oh, that was one of my most brilliant moments, Hermione. Uncle was out hunting for food I wouldn't be allowed to eat. I left the pig pen open, laid out some lovely carrots I'd stolen from Auntie's garden, and the rest, well, Uncle and Auntie ate their precious hog that night for dinner," Harry laughed, completely oblivious to the horror in Hermione's eyes.


End file.
